


The monster mash

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Implied Sexual Content, Monsters, Succubus, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The monster mash

Ted knew there was something wrong with Charlotte the moment he first saw her.

Her eyes shone brightly, her smile could light up a room. She had an overall cheery demeanor, always there to help, always there to offer advice or kindness. He liked that.

What he didn’t like, was how she made him feel.

It seemed that he was drawn into her, like a moth to a flame. No matter how hard he tried to control himself, almost every interaction he had with her ended with him rushing to the bathroom and jerking himself off. 

He was staying late after hours, finishing up a report that was due two weeks prior, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She said, smiling nervously.

“You didn’t. What are you doing staying so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” She laughed.

“Ha, cute.” He said, sarcastically. “I’m finishing a report. What are you doing here?”

“I’m doing the same.” She stated, her hand drifting up to the back of his neck. He kept his gaze focused on his screen.

“Or maybe I just wanted someone to keep me company.” Her grip tightened, sharp nails digging into his skin.

He snapped. In one quick movement, she was pinned against the wall, her head banging against it, cracks forming from the impact. She gasped, but quickly recovered, pushing him back with a tremendous amount of force. 

He landed on his desk, splitting it in two. He groaned, that would be taken out of his paycheck for sure.

He growled, baring his teeth, and rolled back as she brought down a computer monitor right where his head was resting moment before.

He scrambled, rising to his feet. They both breathed, Charlotte’s eyes glowing red, fury on her face. She tilted her head, and with a grunt, forced two, black wings out from underneath her sweater, ripping holes in it.

“Succubus.” Ted spat.

“ _ Vampire.”  _ She retorted. 

She threw herself at him, wings allowing her to drift off of the floor. He braced himself for the impact, and they ended up crashing through an office stall. She held him by the throat.

“I knew you were one of them when you first arrived here. The smell was  _ unmistakable.”  _ She said, tightening her grip.

“Fuck. You.” Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

“You wish.”

He snarled, and threw her backwards, up against a desk. 

“You’ve been toying with me, haven’t you?? Using your powers to make me-“

She laughed, loudly, wiping black sludge away from her nose.

“I haven't been using shit. That was all you, honey.” 

His eyes widened. He needed a drink.

“Listen, it’s not as if we’re gonna be able to kill each other.” He said, clicking his collarbone back into place with a grunt. “Why don’t we just...Call it a day?”

“After all this destruction?” She waved her arms at their now destroyed office area. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“No, it doesn’t.” He panted, trying to catch his breath. 

“Then you’d better think of something before I get bored.”

Ted grinned, and strode up to her, slotting his leg between her thighs. She gasped, and smiled, wickedly.

“I have something in mind.”

  
  



End file.
